


为了革命，保护视力！

by a6anet (shunzi66)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/a6anet
Summary: 眼保健操小段子
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 1





	为了革命，保护视力！

大飞哥，伤痕土摇驴打滚重金属朋克青年，玩儿团，涂甲油，酷boy。大飞哥，二十七岁的早晨有时候会尿床，尿出好大一片天空自由飞翔，一个彻头彻尾的酷boy。

大飞哥，永远愤怒，永远痛苦，永远半身不遂，永远热泪盈眶——因为看不清楚。

好多年前，一次温暖又百感交集的意外事故当中，大飞哥的关键部位突然出走，从此一直流浪，一直在路上。它去寻找自我的救赎，徒留大飞哥，和他的男朋友，站在成人保健的大门外目瞪口呆（关于此事，大飞哥曾经写歌详细表述了自己当时的彷徨与迷惘，歌名《鸡鸡去哪儿》）。  
叫露露的这个男孩子情况比较复杂，不过总而言之，他是个大龄女圣斗士。小时候他被大飞哥掀了面罩，于是决定终身不娶，他买了一个随身听，并且遵照命运的吩咐开始听流行金属。长大之后，他成了一名成人保健技师，具体来讲，他有时候是甲油师，有时候是导尿师，还有的时候是大飞哥的男朋友。

在大多数普通的幸福的人来看，爱情的形状可能是一片云或者一把枪。可是当夜深人静的时候，露露平躺在自己的床上，伸出手往下摸，他摸到的爱情的形状是导尿管。这时候露露会不动声色地从平躺翻个身，变成侧卧，不用过多久，原本也是平躺的大飞哥会转成侧卧，他们面对面地凝视着彼此。通常，输掉这个“是男人就瞪眼一百秒”游戏的人是大飞哥（前面提到过，他的视力不好）。露露：你输了，唱首歌呗。大飞哥：你让我唱我就唱？那我还算什么朋克！露露：朋克想尿床吗？大飞哥：你威胁我？露露语气冷淡：我求求你。大飞哥堂堂愤怒的一代，然而总是被这种不动声色的热情打动，他略带犹疑，唱起了自己的代表曲目：鸡鸡，鸡鸡，你要去哪里呀？副歌的部分在大飞哥粗糙、嘶哑的声音里变成了颗粒状，充满了摩擦感。情歌就是这样的吗？如果你问露露这个问题，他会沉默，而沉默的意思正是他愿意被惆怅的爱所打磨。  
像所有羞涩的朋克一样，大飞哥有着严重的情绪缺失，他的喜悦、感伤、错愕、怀疑和一切潮湿的情感，都要在怒火中熊熊燃烧一番，烧裂了、烧干了，才能像摔吉他一样摔在其他人面前。就在这样的夜这样的月下，大飞哥唱完了一首苦苦的烂情歌，完全有冲动连砸二十把吉他，砸贝斯砸键盘砸音箱砸他的备用马桶，砸成一个真正的痛苦之王。依然是这样的夜这样的月，大飞哥一动不动地躺在床上，他穷困，面对真爱不知所措，像个真正的弱智一样半张着嘴巴，流下了愤怒的泪水。

露露：你又哭了，今天没有做眼保健操吗？

大飞哥：不做了！眼保健操压根儿不摇滚！

露露：是不算硬核，但是你不是很喜欢吗？

大飞哥茫然又柔顺地点了点头，他坐了起来，让露露把一双手搭在他的天应穴上。为了革命，保护视力，眼保健操——开始！

（完）


End file.
